Love Beyond Time: Amorous Anniversary
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Set between "Big Girls on Campus" and "Love in the Office". After a long day of work, a certain Aristocrat comes home to find quite the wonderful anniversary gift, and she doesn't even have to unwrap it. Contains yuri and futanari, if such things offend you, you have been warned! Not for children!


**Love Beyond Time **

**Amorous Anniversary**

**This story is based on characters from the **_**Soul Calibur**_** series of video games, and includes heavy descriptions of lesbian sex and futanari sex. In other words, this story is not meant for children. You have been warned!**

**The writers of this story do not own these characters or the series of **_**Soul Calibur**_** in any way shape or form.**

**X-X-X**

Taki had waited all day for this moment, her wife was finally back home from work, and would be greeted in the most tantalizing manner possible.

As the silver haired mistress of the house entered their shared bedroom, she was met with quite the sight indeed; Taki, bent over on the bed with her peach shaped behind raised up in the air towards her, her entire body free of any garment or covering, letting the futa woman eyeing such a luscious expanse of skin, memorizing every single little flowing curve.

Ivy sauntered up to the bed, slowly, taking her time as her clothes hit the floor, a trail of cotton business shirt and fine silken pants giving way to lacy black lingerie that she only let one other pair of eyes see ever. Her girl cock was erect in the instant it was freed from its confines, pulsing in time to her heartbeat, slowly upping in tempo as she got ever closer.

The one time daughter of Cervantes sauntered up, now in nothing more than her garters and the belt that held them up past her hips, the silky stockings cocooning the woman's fair legs and contrasting nicely with the light strip of white trimmed hair that adorned Ivy's pubic mound. The garters left her bare on the crotch and ass, and as Taki looked back, she felt a twinge of predatory lust radiating off of her wife as the aristocratic woman laid a gentle but possessive hand on the former kunoichi's plump bottom.

"Don't tell me you went to all this trouble on my account" Ivy said in her crisp posh accent.

"I'm sorry, koishi...I just want it SO bad...please~" Taki whined, wiggling her behind into Ivy's hand. Taki let a giggle spring from her lips, "Do you like your present?"

Ivy licked her lips.

"I absolutely adore it~ Aishiteru, Taki-chan," she leaned over her eternal wife to cup her face and give her a soft, gentle kiss, pulling away before Taki could try and pry her mouth open with her tongue.

As expected, this made Taki whine and wiggle her ass even more. Ivy giggled and slapped Taki's ass with both hands.

"Easy, easy there, tigress~ Let me enjoy it...and make sure you do, too, Ok~?"

The former kunoichi shivered visibly from the spanking of her round behind and the sultry words her wife uttered out, clenching the downy sheets into her hands and moaning into the pillow under her head, making Ivy chuckle despite herself. Taki always hated being teased, even if she enjoyed the suspense.

"You waited this long luv, I don't think a little longer will kill you."

She paused, taking a moment to rub the plush plumpness of Taki's beautiful behind. "Well, you aren't the only one who needs it bad, love...I miss your taste, you know~? Let me have a taste again, ne?" Ivy purred before kneeling down on the soft carpet below her, grabbing Taki by her wide, womanly hips and taking a good look at the Japanese woman's most sacred place.

Taki had gone to great lengths, shaving her pussy bare for her wife's enjoyment, Ivy leaning in her nose to take a heavy whiff of her wife's succulent nectar.

Taki felt a twinge of excitement tinged with nearly indescribable frustration as she felt Ivy's hands grope and all but massage the swells of her ass in her hands, making the Japanese beauty start to feel that same old fire begin to bring her insides to a boil in no time flat.

There were no words in either of the pair's spoken languages that could convey the sheer enjoyment they brought each other, even under the most mundane situations. Said enjoyment was amplified all too effectively upon the initiation of such carnal bliss.

The fire quickly intensified as she suddenly felt the hot, warm, wet tip of her wife's tongue start to lap at her core, the juices building up within the succulent lips starting to trickle out.

Taki buried her face in the pillow as she felt her whole body shudder and her hips twitch as Ivy began to slowly eat her out with long, slow, almost languid strokes of her very, very skilled tongue. The British futa lady switched between penetrating her wife's pussy with tongue and giving long licks to her outer labia, and also planting small, open-mouth kisses all over her womanhood.

Taki's love juices literally squirted onto Ivy's tongue, lips and chin as the British swordswoman then picked up the pace, going all in and burying her face in Taki's nether region, her hands squeezing and slapping her delicious ass as she simply, ravenously ate Taki out.

The willing sex slave's eyes widened in surprise at this action, but those same eyes then began to lose focus and become hazy as Ivy worked her magic with her tongue and lips between Taki's legs, the Japanese woman's mind going numb with pleasure.

It wasnt too long before Taki's poor overloaded senses came undone, her fists white knuckled as she gripped the sheets hard, her pleasured cry into the pillow not going unheard by her wife, who finally slowed her oral tending of Taki's twat. Licking up the sweet nectar that flowed onto her tongue and face was a sweet delight that Ivy never grew tired of, even after four hundred years of love-making. She soon had the flood of cum cleaned up, Taki's still tender lips only letting out a tiny trickle by this point.

Ivy slowly angled herself along her wife's right side, nearly laying beside her still bent in half wife, whispering sweet nothings into her ears as she slowly came down from the height of orgasm.

Panting breaths, Taki took advantage of this closeness and locked lips with the silver haired woman she loved, tasting the last remnants of her own sweet syrup on Ivy's lips and mouth.

"Mhhh, did you enjoy that koishi?" she asked in that semi timid voice she saved only for Ivy.

Ivy smiled and hugged her wife from the side, nuzzling her gently, "Of course my love, I never tire of your taste, or how you are so receptive to my attentions."

Taki smiled and wiggled her round bottom again, "Care to have fun with your anniversery present aisai?" the Japanese woman said in one of the many terms of affection the Japanese language had, meaning 'beloved wife'. Ivy smirked and brought herself back onto her knees behind her wife's upturned ass.

"Mhhh, how did you know?" she teased before giving Taki's round bottom a loving spank across the left, then right cheek.

Ivy kneaded Taki's ass in her hands a bit more before taking her penis in her hand and slowly guiding it into Taki's waiting, eager pussy. Once the head had made contact, Ivy groaned as she slowly penetrated her wife's pussy, leaning forward and over Taki's back as she did so, mashing her enormous, marvelously soft breasts against Taki's back, and then, moving her hands forward to grab the Japanese woman's own huge and beautiful breasts.

Ivy breathed into Taki's ear as she fucked her, slowly and sensually, kneading and mashing her hands against Taki's breasts, moving her palms over the stiff, puffy nipples and then, tweaking and twisting the pink peaks.

Taki whined, moaned and sighed as Ivy pleasured the two most precious zones of her body, supporting herself on her arms on the silken bed sheet.

Ivy's hips moved back and forth, pulling out almost all the way out and then, ramming her cock all the way back inside; Taki's pussy twitching, her inner walls clenching and unclenching all around Ivy's dick, nice and snug inside, like the sheath to a sword.

If anyone had told Taki that she would have fallen in love with a woman from a land far from her home all those years ago, she would have thought them insane. If they had told her she would become said womans wife and live several lifetimes together, being continually reincarnated only to return to the embrace of each others warm embrace, she would have simply laughed.

But as she was now, four hundred years of love and passion, lust and loss, all culminating in being made love to by a gift from the gods upon her wife's body, she was certain that she was in the realm of unfiltered bliss.

Her knuckles were squeezing the sheets so hard they popped all at once, her pants, sighs and moans filled the room as she let her head tilt to the side on her pillow, simply accepting all that her wife had to give all at once, surrendering herself to one she knew she could trust and give all control to beyond any doubt.

And then, just as Ivy began to pick up the pace in her penetration of Taki's pussy by giving her a few faster, harder pumps...Ivy stopped.

"Haahh...wha...? Nani?! Ivy-chan, nani atendo yo?!" Taki pushed herself up on her elbows and looked back at Ivy, an obviously upset glare on her beautiful face, so upset that she let that bit of Japanese slip in.

She was met with a crooked grin on Ivy's face and a mischievous glint in those beautiful, charming eyes of hers.

Ivy let her breathing become regular again, after all, fucking Taki WAS quite the exercise, and she even groaned as the Japanese woman's pussy clenched around her girl dick inside it, as if to show Taki's disapproval.

"Hhhnnngg...oof...! Heh, hahah, Taki-chan, calm down, love~ Calm down~! Don't worry, I'm not done, no, no," Ivy began and leaned down to smooch her wife, who still pouted at her after she pulled her lips away.

"There's just something I want to do...something we haven't tried before, bear with me for a moment, babe," the British futa lady explained.

Taki looked at her with curiosity, and then whined in want when she felt Ivy pull out of her drenched pussy, her and Ivy's combined juices trickling down and staining the edges of the futa woman's thigh high stockings.

"M-Mou...!" She whined. "O-Ok...what is it, koishi...?"

**-o-o-o-**

A moment and a bit of fumbling around later saw the two eternal lovers once again engaged in lovemaking, and this time, in an interesting, very visually stunning position...

Taki was on her back, or would have been if her lower half wasn't lifted off the bed. Ivy stood on the bed, her girl cock acting like a jackhammer into the Japanese twat, as if the two were engaging in a reverse cowgirl position inverted, with the giving partner thrusting down, and the receiving partner on their back, or in Taki's case, her shoulders and neck, propped a bit by the soft pillows she laid upon, the unusual position offering a unique angle for penetrating the tight, silken vice that was the kunoichi's soaked and hot pussy.

Both women's legs were spread wide, Ivy's on the bed, Taki's wide apart in the air, and both of them were gasping for air with every movement as the new sensations from such an unorthodox position brought to them. Ivy felt the clenching of Taki's silken vice all too well, and she looked back over her shoulder as she continued her squat thrusts down into her wife, grabbing her ankles to keep her lower half lifted off the bed and spread wide enough for maximum pleasure.

Taki's head was thrashing back and forth in the throes of passion, and the silver haired woman's head was thrown back, her shut-tight-from-pleasure eyes aimed at the ceiling, the moans and wails of passion filling the room along with the aroma of pure sex. The couple had no need to restrain themselves, and they made the most of it, enjoying these sensations as long as humanly possible.

But as with all things, it had to end, and as their mutually extraordinary endurance finally began to wan, they reached the peak simultaneously.

The two lovers finally climaxed, and their screams echoed through the big bedroom, SO loud that the birds in the trees outside their room fled into the air in fright, and it even shocked several maids outside the room, who were clearly eavesdropping.

One or two of them actually fainted with massive nosebleeds.

But back inside the room, the ladies screamed out their orgasms as they were hit by wave after wave of raw, intense, mind-numbing pleasure.

Taki's pussy squirted all over her and Ivy's crotches, spreading pussy juice all over their bodies, and the futa woman sent spurt after spurt after huge spurt of girl semen right into Taki's womb, and Ivy could've sworn she was even pushed OUT of Taki's pussy by the sheer volume of cum she had deposited there, and she fell right off of Taki and onto her back, her dick spurting at least two more loads of cum onto the bed as she fell backwards, just barely managing to avoid falling atop her wife.

The two lovers passed out on the spot with blissful smiles on their faces, side by side as always.

**-o-o-o-**

The maids that had been listening outside the door were new recruits, and it took everything the head housekeeper had to not devolve into a fit of uncontrolled giggles at the sight of their bright red faces.

"Off with you then!" She said, making a shooing motion with her hands, the young maids scattering like leaves in a hurricane.

"Why those two can't ever seem to wait until the maids are all asleep on the other side of the estate is beyond me…" the head housekeeper said to herself as she took a tiny listen through the doors, hearing the soft sound of content snoring from within.

She made herself scarce within moments of checking their well being.

"Good to see they are still such love birds," she said straightening her uniform with a small giggle.

"Lady Xianghua!" she heard from the kitchens, interrupting her thoughts.

"Same manor, different day…" she said to herself as she made her way to the kitchens, letting the married couple sleep as much as they needed.

**X-X-X**

**Omega: Well, this happened. Note to self, never write late at night again.**

**Major: "IKR?! 8D You bloody tempted me, man! You tempted me! (Shifty Eyes) Omega-kun no baka! :P**

**Major: I dunno how we come up with this stuff...**

**Major: Just...dude, I'm still kinda in shock of the ending there...I almost feel dirty. XD**

**Omega: Well, I wanted this to tie into the campus story, sorta the inbetween for the college days to the story where they make love in Ivy's office, so it ties all together.**

**Major: LOL Dat continuity. :3**

**Major: Marvel, eat'cher heart out. Also...**

**Major: Guys, and I'm serious here: if any of you is talented enough...**

**Major: And want to turn this story, or any of our "Love Beyond Time" stories, actually, into a doujin, well, please~! By all means, do so! :3**

**Major: Just...don't charge, Ok? ^^U**

**Major: We're kinda broke right now. LOL**

**Omega: What mi hermano is trying to say is, if you want to make a hentai comic based on this story, feel free to do so. Just please let us know and send us the credit for writing it.**

**Major: :3**

**Omega: Consider this a script.**

**Major: Well said, brother. ^o^**

**Major: So, anyway...**

**Major: We hope you beautiful, wonderful, pervy people enjoyed this little lemon here.**

**Omega: Review away folks, or else all of the world's cuddly animals will cry in unison, and you all know how much we hate to see cuddly animals crying.**

**Major: ;A;**

**Major: Don't make teh world's cuddly animals cry!**

**Major: So, please review, 'k? c:**

**Omega: Anyway, This has been another co-op between Major and myself, thanks for the reading and reviewing folks, see you next time!**

**Major: Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
